


A Perfect Christmas Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione calls up her ex-boyfriend for help with her driveway.  When he comes over, she gets a perfect Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the HP Minifest on LJ. Many thanks to Krissy, JenniseiBlack, Muggle Jane, and Strong Hermione for looking this little story of mine over. I seriously appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione paced back and forth in her living room, wondering if she should call him or not. They had broken up two weeks ago, and Hermione regretted it. The reason she had broken up with him was that she had a secret, and she wasn’t quite sure if she could keep that secret from him any longer. She was a witch. People like her didn’t belong with non-magical folk. As much as she wanted to tell him, it wasn’t allowed.

But there was a lot of snow outside, and there was no way she’d be able to get to her car come morning. 

But then again, it was Christmas Eve and she was sure that Charlie was with his family.

_His advertisement states that you can call anytime_ …

Hermione made her decision. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

“Charlie Weasley’s Snow Removal Services, how may I help you?” a deep, masculine voice answered the phone.

“Hello, Charlie?” she asked, her voice shaky with nerves.

There was a pause. “Hermione, is that you?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Yes, Charlie… It’s me. I’m sorry, I know that it’s Christmas Eve, but I’ve got a lot of snow in my driveway and I can’t get to my car. Is there any way you could come over and help me out?”

“Of course,” he answered immediately. “I’ll be right over.”

“Great,” Hermione replied, somewhat relieved. “Thank you, Charlie. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” he replied. “Be there soon.” 

Hermione hung up the phone, her heart racing. She wasn’t quite sure what she’d do when he got here. She knew that she had broken up with him for a good reason, but she missed him. She sat down on her sofa and buried her face in her hands. What in Merlin’s name was she going to do?

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Hermione stood from the sofa and walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she answered it. Charlie stood there in the snow, a bouquet of Cattleya orchids, her favorite flowers, in his hands.

“Merry Christmas, Hermione,” he said, stomping the snow off his boots before stepping inside. “Your driveway is all set, and I cleaned the snow from your car.”

“Charlie, you didn’t have to get me flowers,” Hermione said, ignoring the way her heart clenched painfully. Charlie was always so sweet to her and it seemed that wouldn’t change despite them not being together. However, from the look in his eyes, it was obvious he still wished they were dating.

“Hermione, we need to talk,” Charlie began, looking at her. “I know you claim to have good reasons for not dating me, but I think it’s a bunch of bollocks. I love you, and I know you love me too.”

She bit her lip, shaking her head. “We’re just too different, Charlie. Sooner or later, things wouldn’t work out.” She turned her back on him and went to find a vase for her flowers. She could hear him taking off his boots and jacket in the living room as she filled her vase with water. It seemed like tonight she’d have to be firm with him. They were over… They had to be.

As Hermione placed the flowers in the water, something struck her as odd. There was something about the flowers that seemed off, but she couldn’t think what. Shrugging, she returned to the living room.

Hermione froze, almost dropping the vase. Charlie was standing near her hallway table. In his hand was her wand. Her 10¾" long, vine wood with a dragon heartstring core wand was in the hands of a Muggle. _Oh Merlin_ … 

She quickly put the vase down on a table. She faced Charlie, her heart hammering in her chest.

“What is this?” Charlie asked, holding it up. “Hermione, what is this?”

She bit her lip, trying to figure out what she should say. She couldn’t break the Statute of Secrecy. If she did she could lose her wand, but on the other hand, Hermione didn't want to lose Charlie either. 

 

Charlie crossed the room, her wand still in his hand. He threw his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. Without warning, he kissed her.

It wasn’t some soft peck on the lips or a brief meeting of their tongues. It was the type of kiss that made a girl’s knees weak and her toes curl. 

They broke apart, chests heaving. Charlie looked down on her, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “Hermione, you silly girl… I’m a wizard.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Are you really?”

He nodded, smirking. “It all makes sense now. I couldn’t remember why you looked so familiar to me. It was because I’ve seen pictures of you before.” He handed her wand back.

Hermione groaned. She suddenly remembered how he had answered the phone when she rang him earlier. “Dear Merlin, you’re a Weasley! Are you one of Ron’s older brothers?”

Charlie grinned, nodding. “I moved back from Romania a few weeks before I met you at that Muggle library.”

She stepped out of his embrace and took a few steps back. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded to know.

“I didn’t know you were a witch!” he immediately protested, giving her a scolding look. “You kept me in the dark too, Hermione. I can see why, of course. We’ve only ever interacted in the Muggle world.”

She shook her head, trying to process everything. She had no idea that Charlie was a wizard; he had hidden it very well. She had so many questions and wasn’t quite sure where to start.

“Ask away,” he said, smiling at her. “I can tell you've got a lot going on in that mind of yours.”

“I don’t know where to begin,” she answered honestly. “I never expected you to be a wizard. Why do you live in the Muggle world?”

“After being around dragons for so long, I needed a break,” Charlie answered honestly. “The Muggle world is a lot quieter and more peaceful for me. That’s why I decided to get into snow removal. It’s easy enough and the pay is pretty good.” He glanced at her. “Why do you?”

“I couldn’t handle everyone watching my every move,” Hermione answered honestly. “Pressure from so many people about Ron and me, and Harry and me, and all these others things that weren’t important. I was tired of seeing my face in The Daily Prophet every other day, so I disappeared. Your family and a few others know how to find me, but that’s about it. I enrolled in a Muggle university so I could get a degree in chemistry. Of course, you already know this.”

“I do,” Charlie responded. “I just never expected that.” He looked at her, a hopeful expression on his face. “Hermione, why did you break up with me?”

She bit her lip. “I thought you were a Muggle.”

“Ah,” Charlie nodded in understanding. “But I’m not.” He took a step towards her.

“No, you’re not.”

He took another step forward. “So.”

“So,” she repeated.

Charlie took one more step and they were now mere inches apart. “Can we give this another go? No secrets this time.”

Hermione nodded, her heart fluttering in her chest. “I’d like that.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “I’d really like that as well.”

She looked up at him, smiling. “So what do I owe you for my driveway?”

Charlie tilted his head to the side, thinking. A smile slowly made its way onto his face. “A few kisses and you can be the one to tell Mum we’re dating.”

Hermione cringed, knowing that Harry and Ron would give her a hard time over it. No doubt they would tease her relentlessly. But as she looked up into Charlie’s eyes, she knew that it’d be a fair deal. “All right,” she said. “We’ll tell her on Boxing Day.”

“Deal,” Charlie said. He give her a quick kiss. “I hate to do this, but I’ve got to run. On my way to your house I got a few more calls for snow removal. Can I come back afterwards?”

She smiled and nodded. “I’ll have the fire and wine ready.”

“Perfect,” Charlie hummed. “I’d love to spend Christmas snowed in with you.”

Hermione smiled, pleased that things worked out in the end. “I love you, Charlie.”

“And I love you, Hermione.” He gave her a kiss and promised to be back soon. 

She watched as he pulled out of the driveway in his American pick-up truck and drove off. She smiled as she went to prepare something light for them to eat. It seemed that calling Charlie Weasley’s Snow Removal Services was the best thing she could have done this Christmas Eve.

It really would be a Merry Christmas.


End file.
